


Smutne, szare oczy

by CeruleanBlue (cherrygoldlove)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Strangers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/CeruleanBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kiedyś publikowałam na pod-zielona-latarnia.mylog.pl ale czas się przenieść ;)</p></blockquote>





	Smutne, szare oczy

Był zły, a nawet można powiedzieć, że wściekły. Nie mówiąc już o tym, ze był sporo spóźniony. Właśnie wchodził na salę, w której już czekali na niego jego znajomi, gdy ktoś na niego wpadł. „Spadaj” – rzucił przez zęby i kątem oka spojrzał w wielkie, smutne, przepełnione bólem, szare oczy. Ale nie miał czasu zatrzymać się i… nie wiem, przeprosić? Chociaż to nawet nie w jego stylu. Głupi smarkacz wszedł mu w drogę, jego wina. Nie oglądając się dalej za siebie ruszył w stronę stolika.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnie…  
\- Tak, tak, wiemy! Korki, praca i inne zobowiązania! – nie dała mu dokończyć rudowłosa Jessi – Niby kim ty jesteś co!? Półtorej godziny! Przesadzasz, wiesz!? Czego!? – ostatnie słowo skierowała pod adresem siedzącego po jej lewej mężczyzn, Daniela.  
-Robisz zamieszanie, ludzie się gapią – powiedział spokojnie.  
Uśmiechnąłem się tylko delikatnie zajmując miejsce koło niej miejsce. Zawsze robiła zamieszanie dookoła siebie, taka już była.

\- Po co chcieliście się spotkać? – zapytałem, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.  
Jessi odwróciła głowę, jawnie dając znać, że nie zamierza się do niego odzywać przez najbliższe parę minut. Daniel, widząc jej foch, westchnął i zwrócił się do mnie.  
-Mamy dla Ciebie nowy kontrakt. Nic specjalnego, ale myślimy że ci się spodoba. Austria, w lutym, na pewno nie wcześniej, jeden kontrahent. Płatne po transakcji. Koleś, który nakręca ten interes…

Ale już go nie słuchałem, i tak dostanę to jeszcze raz na papierze, jeśli się zgodzę. A pewnie się zgodzę, oni nakręcają tylko intratne kontrakty dla mnie. W końcu jestem zawodowcem od wielu lat, zabijanie ludzi to dla mnie pestka, już nawet przestałem liczyć…

W sali, którą mogłem obserwować przez drzwi w których wpadł na mnie ów dzieciak, siedział właśnie on… Nie przyjrzałem mu się wcześniej ale teraz miałem okazję. Nie była sam. Był z nim inny koleś, trochę od niego starszy, siedział naprzeciwko niego.

Mam wrażenie, że znam tego gbura… a tak, tak, to on, też w mojej branży. Tylko że jestem pewien, że ja go znam a on mnie nie. Co za wątpliwy zaszczyt dla tego lokalu. Dwóch płatnych zabójców pod jednym dachem!

Eduardo Dampezzo, bo tak tez się ten mój koleżka nazywał właśnie mówił coś do dzieciaka i nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. W pewnej chwili wstał z impetem, nachylił się nad młodym i ucałował go w czoło i odszedł.

No, teraz mogłem bliżej przyjrzeć się posiadaczowi tych smutnych, szarych oczu lepiej. Był wysoki, choć sięgał mi tylko do brody, ale przy moich prawie dwóch metrach to i tak wyczyn, szczupły. Ubrany ze smakiem, szara koszulka i antracytowe dżinsy idealnie pasowały do mlecznej skóry i czarnych, sięgających podbródka włosów.

Idealnie w moim typie.

I właśnie w tej chwili odwrócił wzrok i nasze oczy się spotkały. Tak, ten chłopiec był łatwy i właśnie w tej chwili potrzebował towarzystwa. Chyba Eduardo już się nim znudził. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i wskazałem podbródkiem w stronę toalet, a młody przytknął. Idealnie.

-Zaraz wracam – wymamrotałem i wstałem od stolika.  
Jessi krzyknęła coś za mną, ale nie wiele mnie to obchodziło. Młody już znikał mi z pola widzenia i byłem bardzo zmotywowany by szybko go dogonić.

Znalazłem go w toalecie, czekał na mnie przy drzwiach do jednego z boksów i gdy tylko mnie zobaczył wszedł głębiej do środka, a ja nie czekając podążyłem za nim, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Znaleźliśmy się sami, w ciasnej przestrzeni toalety. Popatrzył na mnie raz po czym wtulił się we mnie. Czułem jego gorący oddech na mojej szyi, jego małe dłonie błądzące mi po plecach. Było mi mało. Przeważnie jestem człowiekiem cierpliwym, ale są momenty kiedy po prostu nie mogę się opanować, więc nie tracąc czasu sięgnąłem od razu do jego paska, rozpinając go, potem jego rozporek i już po chwili młody stał przede mną w samej koszulce, jego rzeczy rzucone w kąt.

Zamknąłem klapę od sedesu i usiadłem na niej wciągając chłopaka na swoje kolana, tak bym znajdował się między jego udami. Objął mnie za szyję, całując tuż pod uchem, gdy ja ścisnąłem jego idealne pośladki w swoich dłoniach. Nasze oczy znowu się spotkały, mój niespokojny wzrok z jego zamglonymi, szarymi oczami.

Wpił się w moje usta, nasze języki ocierały a zęby stukały o siebie. Jedną rękę przesunąłem wzdłuż jego ciała do góry, zatapiając palce w jego czarnych włosach, przytrzymując jego głowę, dusząc jego cichy jęk gdy zanurzyłem palce drugiej dłoni w jego gorącym wnętrzu.

Był wspaniały, zamiast uciekać od mojego dotyku, który na pewno sprawił mu ból, wygiął się zmysłowo, nadziewając się jeszcze bardziej na moje palce. Wepchnąłem je jeszcze głębiej w jego ciało, wymuszając na nim jeszcze jeden głęboki jęk. Nie mogłem się doczekać aż cały zagłębię się w jego ciasnym, gorącym wnętrzu. Niestety nie miałem przy sobie żadnych olejków ani lubrykantów, nic co ułatwiłoby nasze zbliżenie, więc zagryzając mocno zęby na jego dolnej wardze, zmusiłem się by jeszcze chwilę poczekać, by rozciągnąć jego wnętrze jak najbardziej się da, by choć trochę przygotować go na mojego członka. A on jakby wiedząc jak bardzo cierpię, nie odrywając się od moich ust, sięgnął rękami do mojego rozporka.

Rozpiął pasek i zamek, i teraz to ja musiałem zdusić jęk w jego ustach gdy jedna z jego drobnych rączek sięgnęła w głąb moich szortów i wyciągnęła moją nabrzmiałą męskość. Czułem jego uśmiech i nawet cichy chichot. A to cwana bestia.

Wynagrodziłem tą jego bezczelność zagłębiając trzeci palec w jego wnętrzu i tym razem ja miałem powód do uśmiechu gdy krzyknął zdziwiony. To trwało jeszcze klika minut, on gładził mojego członka, a ja poruszałem palcami w jego wnętrzu, odrywając rękę od jego włosów zacisnąłem ją na jego pośladku.

Był niebiański, sama słodycz. Czując że długo nie wytrzymam odchyliłem się trochę w tył, ciągnąc go za sobą i lekko unosząc. Zrozumiał.

Wysunąłem palce i zacisnąłem na jego pośladkach obie dłonie, rozchylając go i nakierowując jego ciasne wnętrze na mojego członka. Mały w ostatnich chwili oderwał się od moich ust i napluł sobie na dłoń i zwilżył śliną moją męskość. To jedyne ułatwienie na jakie było nas w tej chwili stać.

Z jedną ręką kurczowo trzymającą mój bark, a drugą lekko ściskając mój członek powoli opadł na moje łono. Zagłębiłem się w jego gorące wnętrze. To było niebo. Wbiłem mocno czubki palców w wewnętrzna stronę jego pośladków, aż syknął z bólu. Zreflektowałem się i przesunąłem obie dłonie na jego szczupłe biodra.

Nie ruszał się, wtulił tylko głowę w moją szyję i czułem jego gorący, urywany oddech na mojej gołej klacie. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zdążył rozpiąć mi koszulę. Uniosłem go lekko do góry i pozwoliłem opaść dół. Jęknął boleśnie ale nie usiłował mnie powstrzymać kiedy zrobiłem to ponownie.

Objął mnie mocno nogami w pasie i pozwolił bym to ja kierował tempem. Był niezwykle lekki i podnoszenie go nie było dla mnie trudne. Po kilku minutach jednak stwierdziłem że coś mi jeszcze brakowało, czegoś było za mało.

Wstałem, trzymając go mocno pod tyłek i oparłem go mocno o jedną z bocznych ścian. Impet uderzenia wypchnął powietrze z jego płuc. Odrzucił głowę w tył z głośnym westchnieniem. Jego ramiona oplotły mocno moją szyję a ja wpiłem się w jego szyję, dusząc własny jęk. Rżnąłem go teraz ostro i to było to. Nie było żadnych czułości, romantycznych pocałunków, czułych szeptów kochanków. Tylko sex, gorący, namiętny sex z nieznajomym w toalecie.

Zagłębiałem się raz po raz w nim, mocnymi pchnięciami, słysząc jego jęki i ciche krzyki, tłumione jego własną ręką, jego gorący oddech na moim uchu. I po chwili było po wszystkim.

Nie ruszaliśmy się z miejsca, dając sobie czas by ochłonąć, by nasze oddechy wróciły do normy. Jego nogi powoli rozluźniły uścisk na moim pasie i powoli zaczęły opadać w dół.

Mój członek wysunął się z niego i pozwoliłem stanąć mu na własnych nogach, które i tak ugięły się niebezpiecznie pod nim. Przytrzymałem go mocno, obejmując go i przytulając do siebie. Pogładziłem go po pośladku, jeden palec wsuwając pomiędzy, muskając jego spuchnięte wejście.

Jego ciało przeszył dreszcz. Ucałowałem jego skroń wysuwając palec. Spojrzałem na niego ukradkiem; nie, nie krwawił. Obaj byliśmy spoceni i oddychaliśmy ciężko. Wiele razy uprawiałem seks z nieznajomymi, czasami nawet ze swoimi ofiarami, ale jeszcze nigdy nie było mi tak dobrze jak z nim.

Pewnie jak stąd wyjdę to już nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy.

Kurwa, prawie zapomniałem o Jessi i Danielu! Kurwa! Ciekawe czy jeszcze czekają…

Ucałowałem jeszcze raz jego skroń po czym delikatnie wyplątałem się z jego objęć. Stał dalej niepewnie, oparty plecami o ścianę i patrzył na mnie tymi szarymi oczami. Dalej sprawiały wrażenie zamglonych, uśmiechnął się lekko. Podciągnąłem spodnie i zapiąłem. Przeczesałem palcami włosy. Gdy znów spojrzałem w jego kierunku jego oczy dalej były we mnie wpatrzone. I poczułem się zahipnotyzowany. Staliśmy tak z dobre pięć minut…

Po czym mały oderwał się od ściany i zbliżył znów do mnie. Zapiął mi koszulę. A, koszula. Gdyby tego nie zrobił sam bym o tym nie pamiętał.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć miałem wrażenie że ten uśmiech nie sięgnął jego oczu. Wspiął się na czubki palców, opierając lekko dłonie na moich barkach i pocałował mnie delikatnie.

Chciałem pogłębić pocałunek, ale odepchnął mnie lekko od siebie i w stronę drzwi. Było jasne że chciał żebym już poszedł. Popatrzyłem na niego jeszcze przez chwilę po czym otworzyłem zamek i wyszedłem.

Nieśpiesznie podszedłem do umywalki i spojrzałem w lustro. Heh, chyba nie da się ukryć że właśnie przeżyłem orgazm mojego życia. Przemyłem twarz zimną wodą i wytarłem w papierowy ręcznik. Wyprostowałem ciuchy i wyszedłem z toalety. Żegnaj, Mały…

 

Ku memu zdziwieniu Jessi i Daniel dalej na mnie czekali. Jessi wkurzona strasznie, aż miała wypieki na twarzy a Daniel zmierzył mnie tylko wzrokiem i posłał mi porozumiewawczy uśmieszek.  
Jessi nie skomentowała.  
-To co? Przyjmujesz kontrakt?  
Siadłem obok Jessi,  
-Jasne. Dostanę wszystko pocztą, mam rację?  
-Tak, jak zawsze.  
-To dobrze.  
Daniel zaśmiał się  
-Mam wrażenie ze nic nie pamiętasz z tego co Ci mówiłem  
-Masz rację Daniel, masz rację… - i podążyłem tęsknym wzrokiem za Młodym, który właśnie powrócił na swoje miejsce. Ale nawet nie uraczył mnie spojrzeniem swoich smutnych, szarych oczu….

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> kiedyś publikowałam na pod-zielona-latarnia.mylog.pl ale czas się przenieść ;)


End file.
